Girl to Girl
by Slez90
Summary: Hermione gets more than she bargained for when Bellatrix wants to chat! Mention of Ron. Rated M for sexual content. WARNINGS; torture, femalexfemale Please review, it's my first story so I could do with advice! Thanks! I do not own any rights to any characters, all rights belong to The Queen, JK Rowling.


Girl to Girl

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl", Bellatrix sneered as she pushed her body up against a quivering Hermione. Ron shared a worried and helpless look with Hermione, as he was dragged kicking and screaming, down to the makeshift prison in the cellar.

Back upstairs Bellatrix pushed Hermione to the floor and straddled her, her face mere inches from Hermione's. Hermione looked into Bellatrix's cold, black eyes and caught a glimmer of something else, "no, it can't be", she thought. But it was, it was lust.

Bellatrix, her body awakened with excitement, held her wand to Hermione's temple before, not very subtly, running her eyes painfully slowly down the girl's shaking body. Hermione was breathing heavily, causing her chest to rise and fall quickly, stretching her ripped, dirty top.

"Let's get you out of these ruined clothes shall we?" Bellatrix grinned. Hermione began to struggle in protest until she froze as the wand was pushed more forcefully into her temple.

"This can be enjoyable for the both of us if you just relax", said Bellatrix, as with a flick of her wand the material of Hermione's top was cut down the middle, exposing her flat, toned stomach and black bra. Hermione closed her eyes in embarrassment and only opened them as she felt the pressure on her temple being relieved.

Bellatrix ran the tip of her wand over the girl's neck and down over the valley of her bra cladded breasts. She then traced patterns over her abdomen, enjoying seeing the muscles twitch every now and then. The tip of her wand dipped ever so slightly under the waistband of Hermione's jeans and ran from hip bone to hip bone.

To Hermione's surprise and confusion she felt her nipples harden and found herself raising her hips to meet the action. At this Bellatrix grinned and with a flick of her wand she removed the remnants of the girl's top and her jeans. Bellatrix licked her lips and her black eyes shone with hunger and want as she looked down at the underwear-clad beauty beneath her.

"Now then, Mudblood", Hermione winced at the name, :we are going to play a little game. I want you to lie perfectly still and silent. If you break either of these orders you gain a small reminder of why you should obey your superiors. Do you understand?"

A tear fell from the corner of Hermione's left eye but she did not move an inch.

"Good girl, you're learning".

Bellatrix stood up and circled the semi-naked girl on the stone floor., contemplating her next move. She knelt next to Hermione's head and whispered in her ear, "let's see what makes a pretty little Mudblood squirm".

Hermione got goose bumps as she felt hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt firm lips press down on the same spot. She tried to keep her breathing under control as Bellatrix, now straddling her, placed rough kisses down her neck and nipped at her pulse point. Hermione's breath hitched and she instinctively lifted her head backwards allowing better access. As she felt the kisses stop she knew she had made a mistake.

A searing hot pain radiated up and down her right arm. She screamed and struggled before feeling the pain again and knowing the only way to stop was to will herself to resist the urge to fight.

"Good girl", cooed Bellatrix, her eyes lit with fire at the sight of the red "M" and "U" burnt into the flesh of the muggle born girl. "I will reward you for your eventual restraint". And with another flick of her wand Hermione lay on the stone floor in all her natural beauty. Bellatrix leant forward and took her left breast in her mouth and sucked hard on her nipple. Hermione fought every urge to wince at the pain but then as Bellatrix softened her attachment and gently began fondling her right breast she felt herself relaxing. To her initial disgust and anger she felt a hot heat rising between her legs at the sensation. Why was this happening? She wasn't attracted to women and especially not to the bloodthirsty death eater on top of her, right?

As Bellatrix released her left breast from her mouth and cold air hit her naked body she felt how painfully hard her nipples were. As attention was moved to her right breast Hermione decided to let the feelings of enjoyment wash over her as she figured it was her best chance of survival. She relaxed and began to enjoy the sensation of the rough lips and tongue on her body and the tickle of wild tangled hair brushing against her skin. Bellatrix moved her hand down between the girl's legs and ran her fingers through her surprisingly soaked, slick folds. Hermione writhed in pleasure beneath her, hips rising and hands grasping for the other woman. Hermione soon snapped back to reality as she felt the loss of contact and the fiery heat burning into her skin.

Down in the cellar Ron could hear Hermione's screams as he desperately searched for a way out of the magically protected cellar, pounding his fists on the wall.

Hermione could no longer stand the white-hot pain in her arm and begged Bellatrix for mercy.

"Now now, you filthy little Mudblood! You know the rules". And the pain intensified ten fold.

"Please" whispered Hermione, tears streaming down her face. Hermione stilled as the pain subsided.

"Don't worry your pretty little head", sneered Bellatrix, looking at the newly burned "D', "B" and "L" on the girl's pale skin. "We're more than half way through our little game".

With that she plunged a finger into Hermione's soaking wet cunt, feeling the girl's tightness for the first time, causing both of their breaths to hitch. Bellatrix removed her finger painfully slowly before plunging it back in along with a second.

"My my, we are wet aren't we? What would your muggle parents think if they could see you now?" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, "please", she whispered again.

"Please what?" Asked Bellatrix, "please stop?" Tears rolled down Hermione's cheek as she shook her head, "no, don't stop". At that Bellatrix grinned and slammed her fingers into Hermione over and over, curling them as she did so. Hermione lost herself in an intense pleasure she had never felt before as she bucked her hips, aching for more. Bellatrix watched amazed, with hunger eyes as the girl thrusted into her fingers and grasped at her own pert breasts. Both of them forgot, just for a moment, where they were, as Hermione felt a tight knot forming in the bottom of her stomach.

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the loss of contact between her legs. Shit! She had been too worked up and turned on to remember the rules.

"Now, I am willing to make a deal with you", said Bellatrix as she once again stood up and circled the girl as though calculating her options. Hermione watched as she tentatively sucked and licked her fingers clean of her juices.

Bellatrix was not one for making deals, especially with Mudbloods, but the sight of the naked girl before her biting her lip was enough to make her reconsider this.

"You let me finish my little art project and I will make you cum harder than you ever knew was possible. How does that sound?" Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew the woman was going to finish what she had started no matter what she said in response to her "offer" so she may as well get it over and done with as quickly as possible. Besides, the dull ache between her legs longed for contact again and although she knew it was wrong, Hermione couldn't help the excitement at the thought of what the witch could do to her. She nodded.

Almost instantly the death eater dropped to her knees and the pain started up again. Only this time she felt like a jolt of electricity was running through her entire body as three fingers were thrust deep inside of her at the same time. The feeling of the fingers curling inside her and the pain burning into her flesh had her crying out in ecstasy.

Ron, having fought his way out of the cellar after a skirmish with Peter Pettigrew, ran up the stairs and stopped abruptly at the sight before him. Hermione was screaming all right, but not due to any of the horrific reason he had envisaged in his head. He didn't even notice the wand in Bellatrix's hand as he watched the woman slamming in and out of a naked Hermione. He felt his pants tighten as he backed away, down a couple of steps, out of sight. He released his ever-growing cock and began to stroke it as he watched the women on the stone floor mere feet from him.

Hermione writhed and groaned and just as she felt she could not handle any more, Bellatrix pushed her thumb down onto her throbbing clit. She felt Hermione tighten and clench around her fingers as she exploded in sheer euphoria, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Hermione lay there, coming down from her high, as she felt Bellatrix remove her fingers, then felt heat on her sex as she looked down to see a mass of wild black curls between her legs as Bellatrix lapped up her juices.

Looking at the word "Mudblood" now burnt into her skin, Hermione knew the word would never mean the same again.

Almost as soon as he saw Hermione reach her orgasm Ron's cock erupted, firing hot white streams of cum onto the stone steps. What had he just witnessed? All he knew was that whatever it was it wasn't over, as he watched Hermione get to her knees and begin to lift the robes of a now standing Bellatrix.


End file.
